fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story My Ink Tells
"They say that behind every tattoo there is a story. It's my job to hear that story and then turn it into a masterpiece unique to each person, their thoughts and emotions being engraved into their skin with the ink. I'm not merely a tattoo artist, I'm a story teller who leaves my mark on all who listen." '' ''Lindsay Cameron _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Rose Garden was quiet today, no more appointments had been scheduled beyond the one at ten that morning and that lady had wanted a simple butterfly to commemorate her stillborn child. Soft sunlight filtered through the open window and a light breeze fluttered the thin curtains drawn back to frame them. Lindsay Cameron twirled his pencil in his fingers, sitting behind his shop's consultation counter as he worked on a new design for his wings to give them a bit of a maintenance upgrade when they came into their working forms. His black, sleeveless hoodie hung open over a white tank white the black outline of an enlarged middle finger being the main focus of the design and he occasionally tugged at the strings in thought. A small chime interrupted, signaling someone had entered and he quickly picked up his head and gave a small smile while greeting, "Welcome to the Rose Garden, how may I help you today?" Luna hesitantly peaked her head through the door of the shop, being slightly startled by the soft chime. Slowly she pulled the rest of her body through the door giving a soft shy smile towards the man sitting on the other side of the counter. "Um, Hi I was wandering if it was possible to get tattooed today?" she said in a shaky tone as she kept her eyes fixed towards the ground. "Of course. Do you have an idea of what you want or would you like assistance picking a design?" Lind asked, flipping his sketchbook to a new page and leaning down to rest his elbows on the countertop. Something about this girl's emerald hair seemed familiar, but with how relaxed the artist was in his element, he didn't bother digging through his thoughts just yet and instead beckoned the girl closer. His personality always seemed much kinder when he's working the job he loves. "Were you thinking a stationary tattoo or one with magical properties?" Stepping closer to the counter, finally looking up and taking in everything about the artist. Luna took a deep breath, "Well, it's kind of a lot. I would like it to be magical, and along my spine." She stopped for a moment feeling her back, remembering that she had to keep strong and go through this. She took another deep breath and proceeded, "If possible, i'd like to get the 7 Chakras with each holding a small ability to their significant element. If that makes any sense." As she stood in silence, she looked up once again at the artist trying to read his facial expression, to see if he understood anything of what she had just said. Nodding thoughtfully, Lind had already begun to draw the design mentally, but held up a finger to signal 'one moment' before disappearing into the room behind him that overflowed with various books and references. One book on energies held the chakras lined up vertically and he tugged it down to flip through the well worn pages. After stopping at the correct page, he flipped it to show the girl. "We could probably incorporate nullification magic in place of ether and maybe some minor healing for the place of pure spirit as their representations. These will take up quite a bit of room and with how much magic and ink that will go into it, I hope you have time and a good pain tolerance. You 100% sure this is what you want?" As he disappeared into a room, Luna stood still looking around taking in everything in the shop. Once he walked out and explained everything she took a moment to soak in all the information and make a decision. "I've gone through my fair share of pain, I can withstand it." Luna said with a reassuring tone. Looking into his eyes she noticed something familiar about him, but she was to busy keeping herself calm to pay much attention to his familiarity. "So, where do you want me to go?" "Alright well, I have to draw up the plan for your tattoo on a transfer sheet and then we'll use that for an outline before I actually start inking. You can either wait in the chairs over there or you can go through the door on your right and hop onto the station while I get my stuff. Holler if you need me" Lind offered before meandering into yet another room, but this one organized and meant for his tattooing materials. He sat down to draw up his design as well as start to prepare himself for the energy this would take to perform. "What an interesting tattoo choice... I wonder how a girl that young heard about me?" Once he had disappeared into another room, Luna contemplated where to go. She was ready to walk out the door, but instead she slowly walked through the door leading to a tattooing chair wrapped with plastic. As she inched closer to the chair she ran her fingers over the plastic feeling the cold smooth texture as she took deep breaths keeping herself calm. After a brief moment she took a seat in the chair trying to not slide around. "I'm in for a long ride. Oh geez, what did I get myself into?" Once Lind had drawn up the design onto a transfer sheet from which a purplish ink would be used as an outline. He carefully carried it into the room where Luna waited and set it on a table. From there he pulled down his inks, a wooden box, and sterilization equipment for both the customer's skin and for his own tools. "Alright so before we start, I'm going to show you that everything I'm going to be using is clean. Standard procedure. These small containers of ink colors are all clear for now, but their all one time use. I use my ability to manipulate colors to change the ink into the desired shade. This is just a simple cloth and antiseptic soap that I'll run over the skin of the section that will be tattooed to clean it. I promise that the water here is crystal clear as well." His lip curled into a half smile, but he continued, pulling open the lid of the box. Inside was velvet framing the gleaming tattoo gun known as Da Vinci which was used for every master piece Lindsay created. When he lifted up the velvet there were small crystalline looking objects lined up and labelled underneath. "These are the lacrima that I hook to this little section on the back of my tool, here. From there it is concentrated into the tip through a set up that takes way too long to explain and into the ink at the tip which will then puncture your skin ever so slightly and leave both ink and magic in its place. This little cover on the needle of the gun keeps it sterile as well. Any comments, questions, or concerns? If not I'll turn around here and you can lift the back of your shirt and lie down. From there we prep and then start tattooing. If you need a break, just tell me. If I need a break I'll tell you." From there his smile became wider and he turned around so the girl could have her privacy. After taking everything in she nervously rose to her feet and took a deep breath that was loud enough for him to hear. "My name is Luna, thank you for doing this." she spoke softly as she began pulling off her shirt exposing her multiple scars running in every which direction along both sides of her spine. She sat back down on the chair, only this time straddling the chair as she rested her arms at the head of the chair. "Okay, you can turn around now." her voice became shaky as everything was becoming more real. Luna began looking around the room to find something she could shift her attention towards. Lind had moved his materials from the table to a moving tray and pushed it next to the tattooing chair, the location of everything engrained in memory and familiar enough that he didn't have to turn. He grabbed his rolling stool and finally moved around to look at his client. Seeing her back caused him to take in a sharp breath and left the artist in a moment of stunned silence. When he finally found his voice, Lindsay managed to ask, "What happened to you child? I don't mean to intrude and you really don't have to answer, but these marks... you look like you stepped from Hell. I've never seen such a mass of scarring before." Luna stayed silent and hesitated towards answering his question. "It's not the happiest story you'll come across, but also it's not exactly the worst. When I was five I was taken from my family, not sure where they are now. Not sure i'd ever want to again. I guess you can imagine some of the stuff I was forced to do. Refusing resulted in getting lashed with the whip. After 10 years, the scars stop fading." she paused for a moment, hoping she hadn't said to much. "I'm truly sorry this happened to you. I don't know you, though you seem a bit familiar, but you have been quite kind so far and I can't imagine having to endure such a thing. Do these tattoos you're getting tie into your scars? Or are they symbolic of something else?" Lind couldn't help but ask. He wanted to make sure he put the right emotion and reasons into this tattoo while he worked. Speaking of working, he picked up the cloth, soap, and got a bowl of water as he began cleaning the ridge of her spine where there was soon to be a piece of art. He patted her back dry lightly while he waited for an answer. "It's a little of everything. I needed to get them done, because I need to stop hiding my back as I have my whole life. It's time to let go of the past, as hard as it has and will be. It's time. Muladhara Chakra, it's seen as the root chakra as the lowest point of your spine. It signifies balance, and stability, it can also be seen as humility. Second one up, the Swadhisthana Chakra, it's seen as the emotional body. IT signifies your ability to dream but still be idealistic. The Manipura Chakra is next up. It signifies uniquiness, this is where you take your own interpitation towards its meaning. For me I see it towards self esteem, stemming straight from my back and scars. This chakra in particular embodies my main focus on having this tattoo, setting myself free from my past. The fourth Chakra is the Anahata Chakra. It signifies the feeling of being free, yet still grounded and humble. This chakra teaches trust, and hopeful. Now starting to reach higher points on my spine comes the fifth Chakra. The Vishuddha Chakra, the open expression Chakra. Here you learn to be able to express yourself freely in every way without the fear of other's opinions shifting your mindset. The second to last Chakra is the Ajna Chakra. This Chakra is ment to teach you not to judge others. It opens an individual to see the world around as a judge free and open place. On a more spirituallevel, when you begin to 'unlock' the ability of the Third Eye Chakra you become intouch with all your senses, feeling no attachment to the physical or materialist world around. For the final one, you have the Sahasrara Chakra. It's seen to be the Devine Chakra in which one is finally able to completely detach themselves from the physical world and enter a state of meditation in which you connect to your subconsciousness." Finally Luna stopped and took a breath realizing that she had rambled about spiritual connections to a person she didn't even know the name of. As Luna talked, Lind finished up cleaning materials and got his ink prepared. Situating his rolling stool hext to the chair, he lifted Da Vinci in his hands and dipped into the colorless ink. He decided he'd start at the top and took a deep breath while focusing on turning the ink to a light purplish color. "I'd say that as long as those ideas are meaningful to you and especially since you say they are meant to help you leave the past behind, then these tattoos will fit perfectly for you. This might pinch a bit, okay?" He touched the gun's needle to her back to see how she would react and when he got nothing but a minor flinch he continued. Silence drifted on momentarily, only disrupted by the background buzz of the machine as it poked ink into the girls previously unflawed skin. "So it might be kind of stupid of me, but I don't believe I asked for your name earlier. Would you mind giving it? And may I also as what drew you to my store or at least how you found out about it?" As the the machine buzzed, Luna felt some of the various pokes through her skin. Due to her scars there is multiple nerve damage surrounding her spine making it so half the machine's poke went unnoticed. "My name is Luna" She began speaking softly trying not to move to much. "I'm not sure how I landed here. I wanted to get tattooed for a long time not, I just never got the courage to do it. One day walking around I saw you shop. I guess I was just drawn to it, i'm not sure." After awhile Lind had to call for a break, his hand feeling too warm from the magic he'd been using and causing his palm to sweat. He wiped them off with a cloth and decided to turn this new game of twenty questions off Luna for awhile. "So I've asked plenty about you and your tattoos so it's only fair you get to ask about one of mine. You can pick one and I can either explain the meaning or what it does depending on if it's magical or not." He offered, most his tattoos visible at least in part already. He made sure to place forward his palms as well for inspection, though his cross and a few black rings were all that were there at this time. She stretched her arms forward and took a deep breath as she loosened up her muscles and began to relax. After s brief moment she stood up slowly getting up and began looking at Lind's visible tattoos. Her eyes landed on his cross, as she recognized it from somewhere. "Your cross, I've seen it before. Wait? What does if mean?" She began thinking of every possible place she could have seen it as she started at it concentrating as hard as she could to remember. I know that Cross from somewhere I just know I've seen it before